Red Memory
by Ivory Radio Star
Summary: Translation – Autorisierte Übersetzung – Es sind drei Jahre... drei Jahre und etwas ist anders. – HG/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Red Memory**

 **Autor:** luckei1

 **Fanfic** **tion:** Red Memory

(Links zu Autor und Story findet ihr auf meinem Profil)

 _Es handelt sich um eine autorisierte Übersetzung!_

* * *

Jeden Morgen hat Draco Malfoy den gleichen Traum. Er ist lebhaft, gestochen scharf; die Bilder bewegen sich vor einem schwarzen Hintergrund. Sie ziehen schnell an ihm vorbei – zu schnell – und er muss darum kämpfen sich an sie zu erinnern, wenn er aufwacht. Sie sind alle in Schwarz und Weiß und verschwommen, und er kann nicht begreifen, was passiert. Dann endet der Traum mit einem roten Blitz und Panik steigt in ihm auf. Er will sich an den Traum erinnern, er ist sich sicher, dass er wichtig ist – er _musste_. Denn alles war so vertraut, als ob er es schon mal gesehen hätte.

Ein roter Blitz und er wacht auf.

Er erinnert sich nicht mal, dass es etwas zum Erinnern gibt. Erinnert sich nicht an den Traum. Und dies passiert seit fast drei Jahren. Zwei Jahre und elf Monate, um genau zu sein...

Dieser Morgen jedoch ist anders. Gleich nach dem roten Blitz und der Panikattacke wacht er auf. Mit noch geschlossenen Augen fragt er sich, warum er so schwer atmet.

Seine Augen öffnen sich und er sieht dieses Rot – dann sieht er sich selbst, zusammengerollt und es ist kalt, sehr kalt und draußen ist alles schwarz und weiß. Er geht eine verlassene Straße entlang, über irgendetwas ist er sehr glücklich... Über etwas, das er gerade eben erst gekauft hat. Dann nimmt er Leute wahr – fünf sind es. Einer von ihnen, eine Frau, knurrt ihn an, sagt Dinge; er zieht seinen Zauberstab, doch sie sind schneller. Er wird von einem roten Licht getroffen, zwei verschiedene Zauber, und dann –

Nichts. Nur Schwarz und Weiß. Eine weiße Decke. Langsam setzt er sich auf, ist verwirrt. Seine Bettlaken sind weiß, er trägt graue Hosen und ein weißes Shirt. Und er ist sich nicht sicher, aber doch ziemlich, dass er nicht zu Hause oder in Hogwarts ist. Oder in Kansas, was auch immer das ist.

Er sieht sich in dem Zimmer um und da ist mehr. Weiße Wände, ein grauer Stuhl, ein schwarzer Tisch mit einem Stapel schwarzer Bücher, ein grauer Apfel, ein Tintenfass – sein Blick landet wieder bei den Büchern. Eines von ihnen – er sieht den Rücken – ist Rot. Er starrt es unentwegt an, wartet darauf, dass etwas – irgendetwas – passiert, allerdings ist es nur ein Buch, also bleibt es so, wie es ist.

Widerwillig betrachtet er das Zimmer weiter. Alles ist Schwarz oder Weiß oder etwas dazwischen. Außer dem Buch und ein Bilderrahmen neben seinem Bett; er ist ebenfalls Rot. Er ist sich nicht sicher, woher er weiß, was Rot ist, doch es ist eines dieser Dinge, die in seinem Kopf herumschwirren. Er hat keine Ahnung, was dieses Bild darstellen soll; es ist nur eine große, graue Katze.

Er glaubt nicht, dass er die Katze mag, aber er kann es nicht ausschließen. Außerdem weiß er, dass mit diesem ganzen Schwarz und Weiß irgendetwas sehr, sehr faul ist, jedoch kann er sich nicht erinnern. Da sollte... mehr sein, denkt er, aber er kann nicht denken.

Die einzige Ausstattung im Zimmer ist das Bett, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und der Nachttisch. Er runzelt die Stirn – ein einzelner Stuhl bedeutet wohl, dass er nicht viel Gesellschaft hat.

Dann bemerkt er ein Fenster und geht dorthin, um nach draußen zu sehen. Das Bild vor ihm besteht aus Grautönen und er weiß, dass es Häuser und Dächer sind, also weiß er, dass er sich oben befindet. Über einigen Dingen, aber trotzdem unterhalb anderer. Aber es ist zu viel Grau und sein Kopf beginnt zu schmerzen, als er sich bemüht, etwas durch die Monotonie hindurch zu erkennen. Er will das Rote Buch sehen und weitere Dinge wie das Rote Buch. Sie sind auch wichtig, das weiß er, doch, wenn er versucht zu _denken_ , schmerzt sein Kopf.

Er setzt sich auf das Bett und eine Tür, die er bis eben nicht bemerkt hat, öffnet sich. Ein müde aussehendes Mädchen betritt das Zimmer und er blinzelt vor Überraschung. Sie trägt ein Rotes Kleid, welches ihr bis knapp über ihre Knie fällt, unterhalb eines weißen Kittels. Ihr gelocktes, schwarzes Haar – aber er weiß, dass das nicht ganz richtig ist – ist mit einem Roten Band nach hinten gebunden. Er weiß, dass sie wunderschön ist – _schau_ sie dir nur mal an.

Und das macht er, mit einer Intensität, welche sie aufschrecken lässt. Hermine lächelt ihn an und schwingt ein Klemmbrett und eine Feder.

„Guten Morgen, Mr. Malfoy", sagt sie auf das Klemmbrett blickend. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Tragen Sie normalerweise nicht Schwarz?", fragt er und er ist sich nicht sicher, woher dies kam, allerdings weiß er, dass es richtig ist.

Sie ist verblüfft und ihr Herz rutscht ihr in die Hose. Es ist das Gleiche seit drei Jahren, drei _langen_ Jahren, und sie spürt für einen kurzen Moment Freude und Panik, weil dies _anders_ ist...

Er wurde in einer kalten Winternacht ins St.-Mungo-Hospital gebracht; in den vierten Stock – Langzeitpflege. Sie wird nie wieder vergessen, wie sie die Diagnose in seiner Krankenakte las. Es ist für immer in ihr Gedächtnis eingebrannt.

Koma; permanenter Gehirnschaden. Ursache: Unbekannt.

Sie nahm ihn als ihren Patienten auf und jeden Morgen seit dieser kalten Winternacht ist sie die gleiche Routine durchgegangen. Sie geht in sein Zimmer, begrüßt ihn und fragt ihn eine Reihe an Fragen. Seine Verletzung bewirkt, dass sie jeden Morgen von vorne anfangen. Er würde sich nicht an den vorherigen Tag erinnern. Keiner der Heiler, die konsultiert wurden, haben von solch einem Fall gehört und die führende Theorie war ein Zauber, der jeden Tag neu startet. Trotzdem fehlten große Teile seines Gedächtnisses. Er war nicht wirklich er selbst.

Die Liste der Fragen ist streng und unnachgiebig. Sie ändert sich nie: 1. Wie fühlen Sie sich diesen Morgen? 2. Was ist das Letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern? 3. An wie viel erinnern Sie sich bis eben? 4. Wissen Sie, wer Sie sind? 5. Wo sind Sie? 6. Gibt es irgendetwas Anderes, an das Sie sich erinnern?

Die Antworten waren normalerweise jeden Tag sehr ähnlich, einige auch identisch. 1. Gut, okay, verwirrt, müde. 2. Sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts, Pansy – sie schrie ihn an, weil er sich weigerte ihr bei einer Aufgabe für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zu helfen, weil er mit seinem eigenen Projekt zu beschäftigt war. 3. Einige Dinge, unklare Bilder, Alles. 4. Nein, ja. 5. Ich weiß nicht. 6. Seine Antworten auf diese Frage variierten und sie beliefen sich niemals auf etwas.

Dann würde er frustriert werden und sie würde gehen. Er wurde immer beobachtet, weshalb sie wussten, dass er wütend werden würde und mit Dingen um sich schmeißen und schreien würde, doch nachdem er sich beruhigte, würden sie ihm Mittagessen bringen. Er würde essen, dann für einige Stunden lesen – immer das gleiche Buch – und jeden Tag zur gleichen Zeit – Vier Uhr Siebenundvierzig am Nachmittag – würde er sich an seinem linken Unterarm, mittlerweile makellos, kratzen.

Dann würde er unruhig werden und auf- und abgehen, schließlich zum Fenster schreiten und für eine Weile nach draußen blicken. Hermine würde zurückkehren, oder Harry, welcher ebenfalls an diesem Fall arbeitete, obwohl nicht so eng wie sie es tat, und ein wenig Zeit mit ihm verbringen. Manchmal fragte er Fragen und sie erzählte ihm alles, was er wissen wollte. Na ja, fast alles. Sie hatte versucht ihm gewisse Dinge zu sagen, wurde jedoch im Gegenzug nur dabei verletzt, also erzählte sie es ihm nicht noch mal.

Manchmal spielten sie ein Spiel, Zauberschnippschnapp oder Schach, und manchmal würde sie zum Abendessen bleiben. Und dann würde sie nach Hause gehen und sich in den Schlaf weinen. Draco würde lesen, bis er darüber hinweg einschlief. Und am nächsten Tag würden sie alles wieder von vorn beginnen, mit nur leichten Abweichungen.

Es war ihr zu viel geworden und sie hatte ihren Chef um eine Versetzung gebeten. Die ältere Frau hatte verständnisvoll gelächelt und zugestimmt. Heute war Hermines letzter Tag mit Draco und Ron würde sie am Abend zur Feier des Tages ausführen. Es war symbolisch für sie, Harry und Ron, Draco hinter sich zu lassen und zu versuchen, nach vorne zu blicken. Ihnen wurde immer und immer wieder gesagt, dass es ihm niemals bessergehen wird.

In Realität ging es Harry und Ron gut – es war sie, der es schwer viel weiterzuziehen. Ron hatte sie vor über einem Jahr um eine Verabredung gebeten und es hatte zehn Versuche gebraucht, bis sie zustimmte. Und Ron war wirklich sehr geduldig mit ihr gewesen, doch sie wusste, dass er langsam ungeduldig wurde. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb sie von Draco heute Abschied nehmen würde. Ein letztes Widersehen, an das er sich schon morgen nicht mehr erinnern könnte und dass es ihm wichtig sein sollte.

Deshalb erschüttert sein Kommentar über Hermines Aussehen sie so sehr.

„Ich trage oft Schwarz", sagt sie, setzt sich auf den Stuhl am Tisch und trägt eine ruhige, kühle und gefasste Maske.

Er zuckt seine Achseln.

„So, Mr. Malfoy. Sagen Sie mir, wie fühlen Sie sich heute Morgen."

Er geht wieder zum Fenster und beobachtet, wie das Fenster durch seinen Atem beschlägt. In diesem Moment durchfährt ihn ein Blitz und er erinnert sich an eine neblige Nacht. Nur ein Eindruck, aber er vermutet, dass er wichtig ist. Also versucht er sich daran festzuhalten, so fest er kann; doch es ist sofort verschwunden.

„Mit diesem Raum stimmt etwas nicht", sagt er.

„Ist es zu warm? Zu kalt?", fragt sie, versucht nicht zuzulassen, dass die neue Wendung ihr etwas bedeutet.

Er schüttelt seinen Kopf und sie denkt daran, wie weich sein Haar ist. Sie versucht sich an das letzte Mal zu erinnern, als sie es berührte, ihre Finger hindurchgleiten ließ, doch sie kann es nicht.

„Es ist nichts dergleichen", sagt er. Dann sieht er sie an. „Sollte alles schwarz und weiß sein? Und wenn ja, warum ist das Buch rot?", fragt er, zeigt auf den Bücherstapel. „Und dieser Bilderrahmen?" Jetzt zeigt er zum Rahmen. „Und dein Kleid?"

Mittlerweile schlägt ihr Herz wie wild. Das ist alles _neu_.

„Welches Buch?", fragt sie, unfähig darüber nachzudenken, was er mit seiner letzten Frage meinen könnte.

Er geht zum Stapel und zieht eines der Bücher aus der Mitte hervor. Er wirft einen kurzen Blick auf den Titel und da ist ein weiterer Blitz – er hört ein Lachen und jemand sagt, er solle das Buch zurückgeben, dies tut er, und die Sequenz endet. Das Mädchen schaut ihn komisch an und sein Arm ist ausgestreckt, das Buch in seiner Hand.

Sie nimmt das Buch und er sieht es an und merkt, wie ihre Augen feucht werden und er weiß nicht warum.

„Ich weiß nicht, weshalb dieses Buch Rot ist", sagt sie, blickt es immer noch an.

Er sitzt auf seinem Bett und beobachtet sie – es fühlt sich merkwürdig an, weil er weiß, dass er sie kennt, aber das ist alles, was er weiß. Es ist alles so – diffus – und es frustriert ihn.

„Ich würde Ihnen gerne einige Fragen stellen", sagt sie, sieht auf ihr Klemmbrett und legt das Buch zurück auf den Tisch.

„Okay", sagt er, spielt nervös mit dem Laken herum. Nur dass es nicht weiß sein sollte; er runzelt die Stirn, es sollte – grün sein?

„Was ist das Letzte, an das Sie sich erinnern?"

Er runzelt die Stirn, da er dies bereits den ganzen Morgen versucht herauszufinden. Und die Dinge scheinen sich zu – überlagern – als ob er all dies schon mal getan hat. Als ob er schon hundertmal oder mehr aus diesem Fenster geschaut hat. Es ist ein Gefühl und er ist sich nicht _sicher_ , doch im gleichen Moment ist er es. Er kennt ein paar Fakten, aber nicht das _Wie_ oder _Warum_. Oder was sie bedeuten.

Zum Beispiel weiß er, dass sie ihren Tee mit zwei Stück Zucker und ohne Milch trinkt. Und warum _in Herrgotts Namen_ würde er _das_ wissen?

„Was ist falsch mit mir?", fragt er und sie wirkt überrascht.

„Was meinen Sie?"

„Ich fühle mich – festgefahren. Als ob dies schon mal passiert ist und ich will, dass es aufhört, aber es wird niemals aufhören. Ich weiß, dass es falsch ist."

Sie atmet tief ein und sagt: „Sie sind in einem Krankenhaus. Sie wurden von einem unbekannten Fluch getroffen, der Ihr Gedächtnis beeinträchtigt. Jeden Tag vergessen Sie den vorherigen Tag – als ob Sie sozusagen von vorn anfangen."

„Wie lange?", fragt er ruhig, nicht wirklich überrascht. Als ob er dies schon mal gehört hat.

„Zwei Jahre, elf Monate."

Das ist auch nicht neu. „Erzählen Sie mir etwas, dass Sie mir noch nie zuvor gesagt haben."

Sie runzelt die Stirn. „Okay, mal sehen. Ich mag Bacon."

Er macht eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. „Das weiß ich. Sagen Sie mir etwas, das ich nicht weiß." Ihre Augen werden wieder feucht und ein stechender Schmerz durchfährt ihn – etwas Bekanntes – und er bekommt Angst. „Das ist nicht normal, oder?", fragt er und sie schüttelt ihren Kopf. „Erzähl es mir."

Ein weiterer tiefer Atemzug. Dann, „Ich war hier, als sie dich hierherbrachten."

Das wusste er auch. „Nein. Etwas, das ich wirklich nicht weiß." Er wurde langsam sauer, warum kam sie dem einfach nicht nach?

„Harry hat einen kleinen Jungen."

Ah-ha! Das war etwas Anderes! Das wusste er nicht. Sie sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und es gab einen weiteren roten Lichtblitz. Er sieht sie, lachend, ihr Haar ist unter ihrer Mütze versteckt und sie trägt einen Schal. Sie trägt dicke Sachen und sie beide laufen durch einen Park. Es ist Herbst und alle möglichen Farben sind zu sehen – _Farben_ – und passen zu ihr. Ihr Lächeln ist so warm und voll mit –

Er ist wieder im Hier und Jetzt und sie runzelt die Stirn über ihn. „Also, was ist sein Name?", fragt er.

„James."

„Vorausschaubar." Er sieht sie an und wieder ist sie überrascht.

„Erzähl mir noch mehr", sagt er. „Wir waren Freunde, oder?"

Sie nickt zögernd.

„Nur, dass wir mehr waren. Habe ich Recht?"

Sie erstarrt und ihre Augen fallen ihr beinahe aus den Augenhöhlen, ihr Lippen sind leicht geöffnet.

„Hermine", sagt er und irgendwie erinnert er sich an sie. Zuerst hatte er es nicht und jetzt tat er es. Es war, als ob man zur Bank gehen würde. Erst hat man kein Geld in der Hand und dann schon. Von einem Moment zum nächsten war das Geld da; die Lage hatte sich verändert. Er erinnerte sich nicht an die letzten drei Jahre, nur an sie. Das Meiste waren Eindrücke, keine speziellen Erinnerungen. Er wusste, dass er sie liebte – das war nur zu offensichtlich. Und nach allem tut er dies immer noch, für ihn sind nur Momente vergangen, seitdem er sie wissentlich geliebt hat.

Sie ist fassungslos über das, was sie in seinen Augen sieht – genau das Gleiche, das sie in der letzten Nacht, in der sie mit ihm zusammen war, gesehen hatte. Und es macht ihr Angst! Heute ist ihr letzter Tag und hier ist er, _erinnert_ sich an Dinge. Wie war das überhaupt möglich? Alle Heiler hatten gesagt, dass es keine Hoffnung gäbe, vor allem je mehr Zeit verging. Sie hatten alles, was sie wussten, ausprobiert und kein Zauber konnte durch die Mauern, die um seinen Geist herum platziert waren, durchdringen.

Sie hat Angst. Sie dachte, sie war bereit dazu weiterzuziehen, ihn gehen zu lassen, ihn anderen Heilern zu überlassen, ihn in diesem Krankenhauszimmer leben zu lassen bis... _dieser_ Teil ängstigte sie am meisten. Würde sie ihn dort einfach lassen, um zu sterben? Allein? Nach allem...

„Ich... Ich muss gehen", sagt sie, da ihr nichts einfällt, was sie sagen könnte, was sie tun könnte. Sie will wegrennen, so schnell sie kann. Plötzlich hat sie Probleme zu atmen und es wird sehr heiß im Zimmer. Wenn sie nicht gleich etwas _Luft_ bekommt, dann wird sie noch zusammenbrechen. Also rennt sie aus dem Zimmer, lässt ihn dort stehend zurück, mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

* * *

 _Hallo ihr Lieben,_

 _hier bin ich mit einer neuen, kurzen FF, die eigentlich wieder nur ein ellenlanger OS war. Doch mit der Erlaubnis der Autorin durfte ich den OS wieder in mehrere Kapitelchen aufteilen – insgesamt werden es wahrscheinlich sechs. Die Autorin ist übrigens die gleiche wie bei_ **From The Dark Tower**.

 _Mehr will ich auch gar nicht sagen! Habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

 _Mit den besten Grüßen,_

 _Eure Ivy_


	2. Chapter 2

Er weiß, er hat irgendwie Recht. Er weiß es einfach. Allerdings weiß er auch, dass sie weitergezogen ist. Immerhin sind es für sie beinahe drei Jahre. Für ihn ist es trotzdem nur _ein Tag_. Es schmerzt ihn so sehr, solch einen Schmerz hat er bis jetzt nicht gekannt, jedoch ist es eine Art unzusammenhängender Schmerz. Sein Herz weiß, dass es brechen sollte, also tut es dies. Aber er fühlt diesen Schmerz nicht, da er sich nur an Eindrücke erinnert, Gefühle, Empfindungen. Wie verwaschene Bilder, die man durch ein Fenster hindurch anschaut, wenn es draußen stürmt und regnet. So erinnert er sich an sie. Und an sie beide. Alles, was er weiß, ist, dass er sie schrecklich liebt und sie gegangen ist und über ihn hinweg ist.

Über _sie beide_.

Er fühlt sich ein bisschen schwindelig, also setzt er sich auf das Bett. Zeit vergeht, ohne dass er mitbekommt, wie viel, als die Tür sich öffnet. Ein großgewachsener Mann mit schwarzem Haar und grauen Hosen und einem weißen Shirt betritt das Zimmer. Er trägt außerdem einen weißen Kittel, so einen wie Hermine, und er trägt eine Brille. Außerdem hat er eine alte Narbe auf seiner Stirn.

„Malfoy", sagt er und Draco bemerkt, dass er ein Tablett bei sich trägt. Panik durchflutet ihn, doch der Mann lächelt und dann sieht Draco, dass das Tablett Essen bereithält. Sein Magen knurrt wie aufs Stichwort und er realisiert, dass er sehr hungrig ist.

Draco beobachtet den Mann, wie er das Tablett auf den kleinen Tisch stellt und sich dann zu ihm dreht um ihn anzusehen.

„Wie fühlst du dich heute?", fragt er.

„Das hat sie mich bereits gefragt", antwortet er frustriert aufgrund der unnötigen Wiederholung.

„Ich weiß. Ich möchte bitte, dass du mir antwortest, wenn das in Ordnung ist."

Draco zuckt seine Achseln. „Mir geht es okay. Ich bin verwirrt, immerhin kann ich nur Grautöne sehen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dies nicht so sein sollte."

Der Mann runzelt die Stirn und Draco erinnert sich beinahe an seinen Namen. „Nein, das ist nicht normal. Du hast zuvor nie erwähnt, dass du etwas nur in Schwarz und Weiß siehst – ist das neu?"

Draco blickt finster drein. „Woher soll ich das wissen?"

Der Mann errötet. „Oh, stimmt. Natürlich. Verzeih mir."

Dann erinnert sich Draco. „Potter."

Der Mann wirft ihm einen scharfen Blick zu, die Schärfe weicht einem Hauch Begeisterung. „Ja, das ist mein Name. Erinnerst du dich an etwas anderes über mich?"

Draco runzelt die Stirn und denkt so fest daran, wie er nur kann. „Nein, tut mir leid". Es war wie ein Impuls. Draco stellt es sich wie eine lange, dünne Schnur vor und auf dieser Schnur befinden sich Impulse. Diese Impulse sind Erinnerungen oder Eindrücke und wenn die Schnur seinem Verstand nah genug kommt, dann kann er sie greifen.

„Nun gut, iss dein Mittag. Wir reden danach."

Draco nickt und der Mann lässt ihn allein. Er geht zum Tisch, betrachtet sein Essen. Es sieht nicht besonders gut aus, da es nur aus verschiedenen Grautönen besteht. Trotzdem isst er es und während er isst, liest er das rote Buch. „Geschichte Hogwarts'" ist der Titel und während des Lesens bekommt er viele dieser Impulse zu greifen. Erinnerungen an Schulzeiten, Freunde, Lehrer, den Unterricht und andere Bücher. Nichts Konkretes, wieder nur Schnipsel von Unterhaltungen oder Vorlesungen, oder Paragraphen. Und irgendwie kommt _sie_ in den meisten Erinnerungen vor und er fragt sich, wie sehr sie in seinem Leben einbezogen ist. Ein nagendes Gefühl sagt ihm, dass sie in Wahrheit noch nicht lange darin vorkommt, allerdings kann er sich über nichts wirklich sicher sein.

Nur diese Eindrücke von ihr, umgeben von Farben, wenn sie bei ihm ist. Und dass er sie liebt.

Sie kehrt zurück, nachdem er seit zwei Stunden mit seinem Mittag fertig ist. Er sitzt stirnrunzelnd und konzentriert auf seinem Bett, versucht sein Bestes, sich an mehr zu erinnern.

„Wie war das Mittagessen?", fragt sie und er schaut auf zu ihr. Einige Strähnen haben sich aus ihrem Zopf gelöst und fallen ihr ins Gesicht. Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, jemals etwas so Schönes gesehen zu haben. Andererseits kann er sich auch nicht an viele Dinge erinnern. Trotzdem weiß er, dass es wahr ist.

Er zuckt seine Achseln. „Okay." Dann schlägt einer dieser Impulse direkt in seinem Gehirn ein. „Wo sind die Sachen, die ich trug, als ich hierhergebracht wurde?", fragt er.

Sie neigt ihren Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. „In der zweiten Schublade des Nachttisches."

Er reicht hinab und öffnet die Schublade. Er findet einen schweren Umhang, eine Hose und ein Shirt. Alles schwarz. Der Umhang. Er zieht ihn heraus und riecht aus irgendeinem Grund daran – er kann sich immer noch erinnern, wie sie in der Nacht, als er sie zum Abschied umarmte, gerochen hat. Wie Milch und Honig. Er atmet tief ein und riecht ebenfalls etwas Verbranntes.

Da ist ein weiterer roter Blitz, doch dieses Mal ist er okay.

Dann schaut er sie an und schenkt ihr ein kleines Lächeln. Er findet die geheime Tasche in seinem Umhang, diejenige, die so verzaubert ist, dass sie fast alles von jeder Größe beinhalten kann. Und ihre derzeitigen Inhalte waren von hohem Wert. Er wirft ihr einen kurzen Blick zu, bevor er das Passwort murmelt: _Meissa_. Für diesen Namen hatten sich beide entschieden, sie wollten ihre erste Tochter so nennen – es war der Name eines Sterns.

Er wendet sich wieder dem Umhang zu, bevor er sehen kann, dass ihr wieder die Tränen in die Augen steigen. Doch er weiß, dass es so war.

Die geheime Tasche öffnet sich ihm und er greift hinein, um die kleine Schachtel herauszuholen. Er lächelt bei dem Gedanken, wie er den Inhalt dieser Schachtel herausgesucht und gekauft hat. Er hält die Schachtel in seinen Händen und öffnet sie vorsichtig, damit Hermine nicht sehen kann, was darin ist. Als er den Ring sieht, den er speziell für sie hat anfertigen lassen, zieht sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen. Er verspürt so starke Schmerzen, dass er die Tränen bekämpfen muss. Dann ist er frustriert, dass er sich nicht an alles erinnern kann und er fühlt sich, als ob er sich nach einem Geist sehnt, nach etwas nicht Greifbarem, nicht dem Mädchen, welches mit ihm im Zimmer ist.

„Was ist das?", fragt sie und er kann nicht anders als zu lächeln. Sie ist genauso neugierig wie sonst auch.

„Nichts", antwortet er, obwohl er weiß, dass sie ihm nicht glauben wird.

Sie steht auf und kommt auf ihn zu, er steckt das Schächtelchen zurück in den Umhang. „Wenn es etwas aus der Nacht, in der du verletzt wurdest, ist, dann könnte es hilfreich sein um herauszufinden, was dir angetan wurde", sagt sie, ein bisschen verärgert, ein bisschen neugierig, ein bisschen verletzt.

„Das wird es nicht, ich versichere es dir. Es hat mit dieser Nacht ganz und gar nichts zu tun." Er runzelt die Stirn. „Denke ich."

„Vielleicht solltest du das die Heiler entscheiden lassen", sagt sie und hält ihm ihre Hand hin. Ein weiterer Impuls – er sieht sie in der Nacht vor sich, in der er ihr sagte, dass er sie liebte. Sie waren tanzen und sie trug ein dunkelblaues Kleid. Normalerweise mochte er Tanzen nicht, doch als sie ihm ihre Hand hinhielt, ihn mit ihren strahlenden Augen bat, stimmte er zu. Und während sie tanzten traf ihn die volle Kraft dessen, was sie ihm bedeutete. Ihm platzte es an Ort und Stelle heraus. Sie hatte gelacht und sich in seinen Armen gedreht, darauf gewartet, dass der Song endete um ihm zu sagen, dass sie ihn auch liebte.

„Nein", sagt er, würgt den Kloß hinunter, der sich aufgrund dieser Erinnerungen in seinem Hals festgesetzt hat. „Es wird nicht hilfreich sein."

Sie seufzt und kehrt zum Tisch zurück. „Wie geht es dir so? Seit dem Morgen, meine ich. Es scheint, als ob du Fortschritte machst", sagt sie, versucht emotionslos und unvoreingenommen zu sein. Wenn er sie nicht besser kennen würde, dann hätte sie ihn damit ausgetrickst, allerdings kannte er sie besser, also täuschte sie ihn nicht.

„Das dritte Mal heute, dass ich das gefragt werde. Ich fühle mich gut. Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass ich mich nicht an vieles erinnern kann und ich weiß, dass ich es aber sollte. Ich kann nicht richtig sehen und du bist verdammt – anders."

Er kann spüren, dass sie wieder verletzt ist. Genau in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Harry – _das ist doch sein Name_ – betritt den Raum. Er spricht leise mit Hermine, welche zunächst zu argumentieren scheint, dann jedoch widerwillig nickt und mit einem kurzen Blick zu Draco das Zimmer verlässt.

„Also, Draco. Ich hätte gerne eine komplette Liste von dir, an was du dich alles erinnerst."

Er beobachtet den anderen Mann mit einem harten Blick. „Es ist schwer zu erklären", sagt er, nachdem er sich dazu entschieden hat, dass sein Wunsch zu wissen, was mit ihm los ist und dies zu reparieren, stärker ist als der Wunsch, er selbst zu sein und Potter zu sagen, dass er ihn mal kann. Er lächelt trotzdem über diesen Gedanken.

„Ich hatte eigentlich nur ein paar Erinnerungen. Der Rest – fliegt mir irgendwie zu. Wie aus dem Nichts ist da plötzlich etwas, wo vorher nichts war. Meistens sind es nur Eindrücke, oder Ahnungen. Irgendwie _weiß_ ich die Dinge einfach, ohne das Wie und Warum zu kennen."

Potter nimmt einen tiefen Atemzug. „Wie Hermine."

Draco starrt ihn an, nickt dann.

„Was genau _weißt_ du über sie?"

„Weshalb sollte ich das mit dir teilen? Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es eine Sache zwischen ihr und mir ist."

„Ich versuche dir zu helfen. Je mehr du mir erzählst, desto mehr haben wir, um herauszufinden, was mit dir passiert ist."

„Ich verstehe nicht ganz, was es euch bringen soll, die Einzelheiten meiner Erinnerungen zu erfahren, außer deine Neugierde zu befriedigen."

Harry lächelt und gluckst. „Ich kann nicht glauben, was ich gleich sagen werde, aber ich habe

Draco blickt finster drein. „Mach nur weiter, Potter."

Harry nickt. „Ich schätze, du hast recht. Ich muss nicht genau wissen, an was du dich erinnerst."

„Ich weiß, dass ich – ich sie geliebt habe. So ist es auch jetzt im Augenblick. Der Rest sind nur trübe Details beziehungsweise wohl eher der Mangel an Details. Verworrene Eindrücke von ihr und von uns."

Harry kritzelt etwas auf sein Klemmbrett.

„Ich will nicht, dass sie es weiß", warnt Draco.

„Okay. Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen."

„Meinst du das ernst?"

„Meine ich."

Draco nickt. „Gut. Sonst noch was?"

„Nicht wirklich. Außer es gibt noch etwas, von dem du mir erzählen willst."

„Nichts. Außer – ich glaube, sie ist weitergezogen", sagt er, hofft auf die Bestätigung seiner Ängste, hofft jedoch auch auf eine Verneinung. In diesem Moment weiß er nicht so richtig, was er überhaupt will.

Harry vermeidet es ihn anzusehen. „Das solltet ihr untereinander klären, denke ich." Er steht auf. „Du hast den Rest des Nachmittags für dich. Hermine wird später vorbeikommen, um sich zu verabschieden. Heute ist ihr letzter Tag hier."

Und dann ist da ein stechender Schmerz in seinem Kopf und er ist dazu gezwungen zu verstehen, was genau Harry damit sagen will. Sie zieht wirklich weiter. Lässt ihn zurück. Er nickt Harry zu, welcher die Tür hinter sich schließt. Es klingt so endgültig. Er sitzt in einem Krankenhauszimmer fest, während das Leben für fast drei Jahr an ihm vorbeigezogen ist. Es wurde nicht wirklich bemerkt, dass er dabei fehlte.


	3. Chapter 3

Sie schaut am Ende ihrer Schicht vorbei, kurz bevor Ron sie für ihre Abendverabredung abholt. Sie zögert, da sie Angst vor dem hat, an was er sich erinnern kann, seitdem sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hat, und sie hat Angst, dass er vielleicht alles vergessen hat.

Er sitzt auf einem Stuhl, schaut aus dem Fenster, als er hört, wie sich die Tür öffnet. Er dreht sich um und weigert sich, irgendwelche Gefühlsregungen zu zeigen, als sein Blick ihren trifft.

Sie geht zu seinem Bett, setzt sich jedoch nicht darauf, obwohl es die einzige Möglichkeit zum Sitzen wäre. Sie wringt ihre Hände und Draco erkennt Besorgnis in ihren Augen. Merkwürdig, denkt er.

„Ich wollte dir sagen – heute ist hier mein letzter Tag. Harry wird deinen Fall übernehmen."

Er sieht sie nur an und sie ist verunsichert von der Klarheit in seinen Augen. Es scheint, als ob er sie liest, wie das Buch, das auf Seite dreihundertsiebenundvierzig aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch liegt.

Draco erhebt sich und geht zu ihr, sie scheint zu schrumpfen und es schmerzt ihn, da er nicht weiß, weshalb es ihr so geht. Also bleibt er stehen und runzelt die Stirn.

„Was ist los? Du hast doch keine Angst vor mir, oder?"

„Was? Nein, oh nein. Es ist – es ist nichts. Tut mir leid", erwidert sie hastig.

„Harry sagte mir, dass du heute zum letzten Mal hier bist. Du musstest es mir nicht extra sagen. Also. Warum bist du hier?"

Sie blickt auf ihre Schuhe und verlagert ihr Gewicht. „Ich wollte sehen, ob du Fortschritte gemacht hast", sagt sie, guckt zu ihm nach oben.

„Und?", entgegnet er, da er sie _kennt_ und sie aus einem anderen Grund hier ist.

„Und", antwortet sie eilig. „Wenn meine schlimmste Angst morgen früh wahr wird und du dich an den heutigen Tag nicht erinnerst, dann muss ich _dir_ etwas über mich erzählen. Diese Person, die seit drei Jahren in diesem Zimmer lebt, bist nicht _du_. Und ich glaube, dass du heute wirklich du bist. Also muss ich mit dir reden, während du du bist."

Er nickt und verschränkt seine Arme vor seiner Brust.

„An dem Tag, an dem du eingeliefert wurdest, arbeitete ich hier. Du erinnerst dich, dass ich damals ein Heiler war?" Er schüttelt verneinend seinen Kopf. „Oh. Nun, ich war einer. Und an diesem Tag arbeitete ich. Für zwei Monate lagst du im Koma und dann bist du aufgewacht, du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich darüber war. Jedoch konntest du dich nicht an mich erinnern. Du hast dich nicht wirklich an etwas erinnert. Und das war so hart. Ich habe meine gesamte Zeit gewidmet, um herauszufinden, was dir passiert und was mit dir los ist. Ich..."

Er hält eine Hand nach oben und bringt sie damit zum Schweigen, dann spricht er: „Du hast deine komplette Zeit hier verbracht, morgens bis abends. Manchmal hast du hier geschlafen. Du bist dahingesiecht und nach drei Monaten hattest du schließlich einen Zusammenbruch. Deine Freunde sagten dir, dass du eine Pause machen sollst, genau genommen haben sie dir wahrscheinlich geraten, einen anderen Heiler meinen Fall übernehmen zu lassen. Du hast dir eine Pause genommen, kehrtest aber genauso entschlossen zurück."

„Nur dieses Mal warst du diskreter und ein bisschen weiser. Bis zu deinem nächsten Zusammenbruch sind fast neun Monate vergangen. Weil du nichts gegessen hast, nicht geschlafen. Du hast dich einzig und allein auf mich konzentriert und einige Male hat es dich fast umgebracht. Deine Freunde überredeten dich, eine längere Pause zu nehmen und du erkanntest, dass sie recht hatten und du nicht weiter in diesem Tempo arbeiten konntest. Du akzeptiertest. Und dann, als du zurückkehrtest, hast du dich dazu gezwungen, in normalen Schichten zu arbeiten und normal zu essen und zu schlafen. Langsam bist du in diese Routine gefallen und langsam bist du weitergezogen. Ich war nur ein weiterer Patient."

„Nein", unterbricht sie. „Du warst niemals nur ein weiterer Patient." Sie ist so verletzt, da er mit allem anderen absolut richtigliegt. Er kennt sie _so gut_ , von innen und außen. Und ihn zu sehen, _ihn_ wirklich zu sehen, ist gleichsam wunderbar und schrecklich. Weil er morgen vielleicht fort sein könnte.

„Hermine", sagt er, blickt ihr tief in die Augen, kommt nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihr zum Stehen. „Ich will, dass du immer weißt, dass ich dich geliebt habe." Er kann sich nicht überwinden zu sagen, dass er sie immer noch liebt – doch natürlich tut es dies. Davon mal abgesehen sollte sie das auch so wissen. „Mehr als alles andere. Zweifle das niemals an."

Ihr steigen wieder Tränen in die Augen und dieses Mal lässt sie diese fallen. Es sieht so aus, als ob sie heute schon viel geweint hat. Aus Gewohnheit hebt er seine Hand an ihre Wange und wischt die Tränen weg. Sie schaut nach unten. „Ich habe dich auch geliebt, Draco. Genauso sehr."

Er will sie küssen. Mehr als alles andere nach der langen Zeit. Mehr als Essen, mehr als Wasser, mehr als Atmen. Doch er tut es nicht – sie hat mit ihm _abgeschlossen_. Ein Kuss würde nicht ändern, was in den letzten drei Jahren geschehen ist.

Dann legt sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken und vergräbt ihr Gesicht in seiner Brust, weint. Er fühlt sich innerlich zerrissen. Er will sie trösten, ihr ihre Schmerzen nehmen, doch er hat ebenso Schmerzen. Er benötigt auch Trost. Zögerlich erwidert er ihre Umarmung und hält sie. Sein Verstand weiß, dass er sich nicht an die vergangene Zeit erinnert, aber sein Körper weiß, dass er sie seit fast drei Jahren nicht mehr in den Armen gehalten hat, und seine Instinkte übernehmen die Führung. Er zieht sie zu sich – sehr nah zu sich – und eine Hand streicht durch ihre Haare. Er nimmt sie und die Gefühle, die sie in ihm auslöst, in sich auf und versinkt in ihnen, ihrem Geruch – noch immer Milch und Honig – ihr geringes Gewicht.

Dann öffnet sich die Tür.

„Hermine, bist du – hey! Was geht hier vor?"

Draco spürt, wie Hermine von ihm weggezerrt wird und wirft dem Übeltäter einen mürrischen Blick zu. Weasley. Sie sieht ihn nicht an, weint nur in ihre Hände. Ron umarmt sie und starrt Draco wütend an.

„Was machst du da, Malfoy?"

Er antwortet nicht, würdigt den Rotschopf keines Blickes. Er schaut zu Hermine, welche schließlich durch ihre feuchten Augen und hinter Rons Rücken zu ihm aufsieht.

Er hebt eine Augenbraue und er weiß, dass sie weiß, dass er leise „Er?" fragte. Frische Tränen fallen und sie schaut zur Wand.

„Verschwinde aus meinem Zimmer, Weasley", faucht er und dreht sich um, geht wieder zum Fenster.

Er sieht nicht, wie Rons Augen sich weiten, sieht nicht, wie er zwischen ihm und Hermine hin- und herblickt, sieht nicht, wie seine Augen schmal werden. Er spürt es trotzdem und ignoriert es. Plötzlich sind die Autos und die Menschen, die draußen am Boden zu sehen sind, das Interessanteste, was Draco je gesehen hat.

Er hört, wie sie gehen und im Zimmer herrscht Stille. Sein Herz kann nicht mehr viel davon ertragen. Weasley. Sie ist mit _Weasley_ zusammen. Es fühlt sich beinahe an wie Verrat, obwohl ein Teil von ihm verstehen kann, weshalb sie weiterziehen würde. Aber mit _ihm_? Das war der Knackpunkt. Er weiß, dass Weasley nicht mal annähernd gut genug für sie ist, niemals war und auch nie sein wird. Er hat es immer gewusst, dachte _sie_ wüsste es auch.

Er setzt sich auf sein Bett und holt den Ring aus seinem Umhang. Er starrt ihn an, beobachtet, wie sich das Licht in dem Edelstein bricht – alle möglichen Farben des Lichts –

Auf einmal gibt es einen grünen Lichtblitz – Grün dieses Mal. Dann stürzen Bilder wie eine Flutwelle auf ihn ein. Bilder von Schmerz, von Tod, von Schreien, von Folter, von abscheulichen Masken und schwarzen Roben und grausamem Gelächter und –

Er zieht sich selbst aufs Bett und drei Stunden später findet Harry ihn in der Embryonalstellung, sein leerer, glasiger Blick ist stur geradeaus gerichtet, er blinzelt nicht. Dracos linke Hand ist fast komplett weiß aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er für Stunden etwas fieberhaft festgehalten hat. Harry versucht Draco wachzurütteln, doch nichts scheint zu ihm durchzudringen.

Harry läuft im Zimmer hin und her, versucht zu entscheiden, was zu tun ist. Was zu _tun_ ist! Er weiß nicht einmal, was passiert ist, noch weniger wo er anfangen soll. Harry geht wieder zu Draco, um das Objekt aus seiner Hand zu entfernen. Es bringt nichts; es ist beinahe so, als ob Draco tot wäre und die Leichenstarre bereits eingesetzt hätte. Allerdings atmet er, das kann Harry sehen, wenn auch nur schwach.

Genau in diesem Moment öffnet sich die Tür und Harry blickt auf. Ron und Hermine kommen herein, sie mit nassen, tränenüberströmten Wangen – frische Tränen, stellt er fest – und er mit einem düsteren und zornigen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht. Mit einem schnellen Blick erkennt Hermine, dass etwas mit Draco los ist und eilt zu seinem Bett.

„Harry, was ist passiert?", fragt sie.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich bin hergekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen und habe ihn so vorgefunden. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie lange er schon so ist."

„Seine Augen", sagt sie mit brechender Stimme.

„Hermine, geh nach Hause. Es gibt nichts, was du tun kannst. Ich denke nicht, dass es überhaupt irgendetwas gibt, das wir für ihn tun können. Wir müssen einfach abwarten."

„Jep, Hermine", sagt Ron mit einem erneuten wütenden Ausdruck. „Du weißt, dass er morgen wieder wie immer sein wird. Es gibt keinen Grund zu bleiben. Harry wird sich ab jetzt um ihn kümmern."

Harry wirft Ron einen aufgebrachten Blick zu, doch keiner bemerkt es.

„Willst du wirklich den Rest deines Lebens damit verbringen, auf ihn zu warten? Darauf zu warten, dass er aufwacht und sich vielleicht für einen Tag an dich erinnert? Ich bin _hier_ , Hermine. Ich war schon immer da. Habe auf _dich_ gewartet. Du musst dich entscheiden. Für ihn oder mich. Mich – jemand, der dich liebt, der dich immer lieben wird, der dich besser behandeln wird, als er es jemals getan hat, so wie du es verdienst. Jemand, mit dem du lachen kannst und Erinnerungen schaffen kannst. Oder er", sagt er mit Groll in der Stimme. „Der dich immer nur verletzt, Hermine. Wer ist es?", fordert er zu wissen, mit verschränkten Armen und einem erbitterten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

Sie weint wieder und sie sieht zu Harry, welcher versucht ihr zu sagen, dass es an ihr liegt, dass sie entscheiden _muss_ , was sie mit Draco macht, dass Ron allerdings vielleicht nicht der Beste ist, um ihr durch diesen Prozess zu helfen. Nur kann sie dies nicht alles aus einem einzigen Blick schlussfolgern, also dreht sie sich zu Ron, dann schaut sie wieder zu Draco – ihre Augen sind immer noch feucht und unfokussiert – und dann wieder zu Ron. Dann stürmt sie aus dem Zimmer und Ron läuft ihr nach, lässt Harry allein mit Draco.

Harry versucht noch einmal, das Ding aus Dracos Griff zu befreien, doch er hat kein Glück. Er entscheidet, im Zimmer sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten.

Nach einer Stunde schaut Harry nach Draco und sieht, dass seine Augen geschlossen sind. Er geht zum Bett, um ihn zu untersuchen. Seine Atmung ist regelmäßiger. Harry will gehen, doch wird aufgehalten.

„Potter", sagt Draco schwer. Als ob er unter Drogen stehen würde.

Harry wirbelt herum und Draco blickt zu ihm, obwohl er immer noch zu einem Ball zusammengerollt ist.

„Was ist?", fragt Harry erleichtert darüber, dass Draco sich an ihn erinnert.

Draco beobachtet Harry, bis er zurück zum Stuhl geht und ihn zum Bett zieht.

„Was für eine Art von – Person – bin ich? War ich?"

Harry runzelt die Stirn. „Was meinst du?"

„Ich meine – ich hatte eine Sturzflut an Erinnerungen. Ich habe Menschen verletzt. Ich habe Menschen – _getötet_." Er fragt sich, wie ein Mädchen wie Hermine ihn jemals mögen könnte?

Harry schaut Draco gütig an. „Nun, Draco, einmal warst du ein Todesser gewesen. Erinnerst du dich, was ein Todesser ist?" Draco schüttelt verneinend den Kopf. „Also, ein Todesser war ein Anhänger von Lord Voldemort, ein sehr böser Zauberer."

„Ich erinnere mich an diesen Namen", sagt Draco, hält dabei das Objekt in seiner Hand noch fester.

Harry nickt. „Du – du hast Menschen verletzt und getötet. Doch du hast dich zum Guten gewendet. Du bist zur guten Seite gewechselt, hast mit uns gekämpft und Voldemort verraten. Du hattest eine entscheidende Rolle dabei, die Welt von diesem üblen Tyrannen zu befreien."

Draco verarbeitet diese Neuigkeiten. „Also, war ich schlecht und dann war ich gut." Harry nickt. „Wegen ihr?"

„Nein. Du hast erkannt, was Voldemort wirklich wollte, was sein letztendliches Ziehl war und du wolltest nicht, dass er dies erreichte. Also bist du zu uns – eigentlich zu mir – gekommen und hast angeboten, als Spion zu arbeiten. Wie ich sagte, du warst sehr hilfreich. Ohne dich wären zahllose Leben verloren gewesen, weil wir sehr viel länger gebraucht hätten, um ihn zu töten."

Draco nickt, dann verringert er den Halt um die Schachtel. Er setzt sich langsam auf. „Alles, was ich sehen kann, sind die schlechten Bilder. Die schlimmen Dinge, die ich getan habe."

„Ich kann mir noch nicht einmal vorstellen, wie sich das angefühlt haben muss."

„Sie haben mich einfach getroffen, wie ein verirrter Klatscher."

Harry lächelt. „Was ist das in deiner Hand?"

Draco blickt zu ihm auf, dann wirft er Harry die Schachtel zu. „Ich erinnere mich, dass wir Freunde waren", sagt er.

Harry fängt die Box, nickt Draco zu und öffnet sie. Es ist ein Ring, ein silberner Ring mit einem dunkelroten Stein zwischen zwei kleinen Perlen. Er ist nicht groß, aber auch nicht klein – er ist perfekt für die Hexe, für die er bestimmt war.

„Wow, Malfoy. Ich hatte keine Ahnung."

Draco zuckt mit den Achseln und deutet Harry an, die Schachtel zurückzugeben. Dies macht er und Draco wirft noch einmal einen Blick darauf. „Er wurde speziell für sie angefertigt. Viele spezielle Zauber sind eingeflossen. Der Ring ist einzigartig und handgefertigt. Mein Name und alles, was er trägt, sind _Bestandteil_ dieses Rings. Magie kann das, eine Essenz in ein Objekt einfließen zu lassen. Ich wollte sie nach dem Tag, an dem ich angegriffen wurde, fragen. Valentinstag."

Er schaut zu Harry. „Ich weiß, was du jetzt wahrscheinlich denkst. Sehr untypisch für mich und oh, so klischeehaft. In Wirklichkeit passierte es genau an diesem Tag. In dem Moment, in dem ich erkannte, dass ich sie liebte, erzählte ich es ihr sofort und genauso war es auch, als ich mich dazu entschloss, sie zu heiraten. Noch in der gleichen Stunde habe ich den Ring in Auftrag gegeben. Der alte Mann schickte mir eine Eule, als er fertig war und in dieser Nacht holte ich ihn ab." Er wirft wieder einen Blick auf den Ring, seufzt und legt ihn auf den Nachttisch.

„Malfoy, wir wussten nicht, dass du sie fragen würdest, ob sie dich heiraten möchte."

Draco schmunzelt. „Ist das nicht der Plan? Dass es eine Überraschung ist?"

„Nun, ja, aber – sie hatte auch keine Ahnung."

Draco zuckt seine Achseln. „Ich war einige wenige Male spontan in meinem Leben. Zumindest daran kann ich mich erinnern."

Er gluckst. „Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass dieser Moment dazugehört. Ich habe ihr nicht ein Sterbenswörtchen gesagt. Nicht darüber geredet – gar nichts. Ich wollte, dass es eine völlige Überraschung wurde."

Harry sieht Draco mit einem traurigen Blick an.

„Ist schon okay, Harry. Das Leben ist nicht gerecht. Glaub mir, ich weiß das."

„Also, erinnerst du dich?"

„Nein. Immer nur mehr und mehr von ihr und jetzt – alles _davon_." Er reibt sich seinen linken Arm. „Ich kann es beinahe _sehen_ , wie es versucht sich durch meine Haut zu brennen", sagt er. „Ich habe Angst, Harry. Was ist – was ist, wenn ich mich nicht erinnere? Morgen. Ich könnte aufwachen und nichts bemerken."

Harry steht auf. „Ich weiß. Wir machen uns alle Sorgen darüber."

„Wir?", fragt Draco und lacht. „Wir. Richtig."

„Versuch einfach dich auszuruhen. Okay? Ich werde morgen gleich als erstes zu dir kommen."

Draco nickt und eine Welle der Erschöpfung überkommt ihn. Harry geht. Draco kriecht unter seine Decke und zittert, nicht, weil ihm kalt ist, sondern weil er solche Angst hat einzuschlafen – Angst hat aufzuwachen.


End file.
